


The wrong one

by AyaSurvive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSurvive/pseuds/AyaSurvive
Summary: Astre is tired and feeling like always put aside because of his asthma. hopefully, is brother Ciel will help him out and prove to him he is capable of things by taking example on their parents....if you don't like shota, don't read ×××
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 30





	The wrong one

**Author's Note:**

> Astre is Our ciel, but I call it Astre who is a theory name for the fanfic to be clear. English is not my first language as well, so be indulgent about the spelling. Enjoy !

I'm born with asthma. No one can cure this disease I have. Because of it, there is plenty of things I can't do. I always watch my brother playing without me. Because they are scared for me.... but I'm tired to be alone. My name is Astre Phantomhive. I'm 8 years old, close to be 9. My brother is Ciel Phantomhive. We are twins and we share everything ! Or at least...almost everything. I had an asthma attack recently. And since then, there is plenty of things my parents don't want me to do. Recently, they've go on a trip without me because "what if you do it again ? It's better if you stay home for your safety for the moment." Was saying mom. I don't found that fair at all. It was an little crisis, nothing more ! I feel like now, between my brother and me, I'm the wrong one. The one with a sickness that nobody wants. But I'm tired of this situation. So I've decided to talk about it to my brother ! He is the only one that can really understand me fully.

(Bedtime, 9am, the 2 brothers in bed)   
-...psst. hey, Ciel. Are you already asleep ?   
-....no.   
_He looks at me, opening his eyes_.   
\- What's wrong ?   
\- I...wanted to talk to you about something...  
\- I'm listening.   
\- Do you think I'm...a useless brother ?   
\- Why would I think that of you ?! Never !   
\- Well...you know....since my recent asthma attack, mom and dad wants me to stay home...and there is plenty of things they don't want me to do...because of my asthma...I feel like being useless....  
_He put his 2 hands on my cheeks_.  
\- hey, look at me. It's not because you have asthma that you are useless. There is plenty of things you can do ! But it's for your safety.   
\- I don't need to be safe ! I'm not a kitten ! This was just one time ! Since then I'm going perfectly fine ! Please tell mom and dad about it ! They don't want to listen to me !   
Both of us sit on the bed.  
\- hmmm....I guess I could do that....if you prove me you are doing fine. I don't want to put you in danger.  
\- how can I prove it to you ?   
\- I might have an idea. Do you remember that night when walking to the bedroom of mom and dad, we've seen them touching each other bodies ? By their reactions and breathing, I can tell it need a lot of endurance. If you can manage this, I will talk about it to mom and dad.   
_I start blushing_.  
\- You want to touch...my body ?   
\- it's not like I want to. It's a challenge for you.   
_I'm_ _hesitant._  
\- Come on, don't make that face. It's nothing. Are you a little scared kitten ?   
\- N-no I'm not !!   
\- Well then, let me unbuttoned your pajama.   
\- Do I need to be naked ?   
\- How can I touch your body if he is not naked ?   
_He comes closer to me and start to_ _undressed_ _me._ _I'm_ _feeling anxious and shy about it, but it's for a good cause ! It can't be that hard ! A Phantomhive can do anything for his sake ! That's what father told me !_

 _Once_ _I'm_ _undressed._  
_-_ Why are you shy ? I know this body, I have the same *giggle*. Come on, now relax and let me do it.   
_Listening to my brother, I lie down on the bed and close my eyes.....what is this_ _feeling_ _?! What is he doing ??! I suddenly open them for seeing him playing_ _with_ _my tits._  
_-_ C-Ciel ! I know you needed to touch my body, but this feels weird !!   
\- I'm just doing like mom and dad, now shut your mouth will you ??   
_All the blood in my body go to my_ _head_ _, blushing like never. Why does mom and dad are doing this ? I really don't see the purpose....it's just feels..._ _extremely_ _...weird..._  
_-_ hey, look, Astre! They're becoming hard ! They are more in peaks than before !   
\- What ?!   
_I_ _suddenly_ _again open my eyes for looking at them_  
\- W-what did you do ?!! Why does they look like that ??!   
\- I don't know ! But it's fascinating !   
\- W-will they get back to normal ???!   
\- Probably....what would happen if I lick them ?   
\- Ew ! Don't put your tongue on me ! That's disgusting!   
\- Come on, let me try out ! Don't forget, or I will not tell mom and dad you are fine...  
\- ....Alright but that's really disgusting! ...  
_He let out his_ _tongue_ _for finally starting to lick one of them. Where in the world he get that kind of ideas...? Does mom and dad do it too...? How much did he observed them ???...._  
_-_ Ciel...I'm not feeling ok...hmmm...this is strange...really strange...you should stop...  
\- But brother...does it feel good ?   
\- I don't know...  
\- Then I'll do it again and tell me.   
_He start to lick again. I feel many things in the same time...it's like my body in on fire...I let_ _out_ _a moan. But of what ? Pain ?...no..._ _I'm_ _not feeling pain._  
_-_ Are you alright, Astre...? Did I hurt you ?  
\- No, no...it feels...good...  
\- Really ? Do you want me to continue ?   
\- Yes...please...  
_The more he's doing it, the more the fire on my_ _body_ _go on the lower part of it..._ _I_ _can't explained why but..._  
_-_ Hey, Astre...It looks like your pee machine have moved. Do you need to go to the bathroom ?   
\- No...I don't really feel like it...it's not really what I feel...  
\- Maybe I need to lick there too ?   
\- W-what ? No, that would be disgusti-   
_Ciel don't let me even finish my_ _phrase_ _before putting his tongue on the lower part of my body._  
_-_ ha-haaaa....!   
\- Are you ok, Astre ?   
\- I don't...know ?? This feels even more strange ! Don't do that ! It's not hygienic at all !   
\- But...it seems to reacting to it!   
\- What are you saying???   
_He start to lick_ _again_ _._  
_-_ haa !! Ciel !! No !!   
\- hey, you taste like candy !   
\- Don't be ridiculous !   
\- You've never tell me it was a candy down there !   
\- it's only because we've take a bath before going to bed idiot !   
\- If you treat me of idiot one more time, I eat it.   
\- don't you dare eat my....my thing !!...idiot !   
_My brother sadly never joke. He put it suddenly in his mouth, sucking_ _it_ _like_ _it_ _was_ _some sort of candy cane. My breathing start to be louder, but it's not making him stop. Am_ _I_ _doing an_ _asthma_ _attack_ _again....? No. That's not it. I just can't control it anymore ! I feel something in me that_ _I_ _can't_ _describe_ _...a_ _feeling_ _that is so strong that it takes_ _everything_ _else_ _in my head away...and it feels...so good. I don't want him to stop. I can't stop him anymore. I can't stop myself_ _anymore_ _either. But does there is even an end...? When my voice and moans suddenly break the silence, Ciel stop for clinging up to me and put his hand on my mouth._  
\- Shhh ! If mom and dad learn that we are not sleeping, we are dead...  
\- I'm sorry, Ciel...I can't help it...  
\- ....I might have an idea.   
_He start to undress himself in front of me._  
\- What are you doing...?...  
_My eyes directly see._  
\- Y-your thing...it's also up...I didn't touched you tho...  
\- Wathever the reasons, it might be convenient for now.   
_He gets closer to me, our bodies_ _almost_ _against each other, before grabbing our_ _both genital_ _parts together with one of his hand, while the other is on my mouth._  
\- hm....See ? My ideas are always the best ones. Like this, we both take pleasure and you can moan.   
_He start_ _without_ _a warning moving his hand on our both genital parts, up and down, more and more faster. My moans are more and more loud, but they are at least a bit smothered with the hand of my brother in front of my mouth. I can soon hear the hard breathing of my brother too, if it's not moans time to time as well. But an another_ _feeling_ _is_ _rising up..._  
_-_ C-ciel ! You really need to stop !! I feel like...I...I want to pee !!   
\- That's funny...because me too...!!   
\- Haaa...Ciel...!! If you don't stop...haaa...it will come out !!....I...can't hold it...anymore !!!   
\- it's...coming out !!   
_Both of us start to moan loudly while both of us let it out._  
\- Hey...it's not...pee....  
\- ....it's white and sticky...what is it...? Are we sick ?   
\- No I don't think so....we should get that clean up, but if we go outside of our room, with the noise of the door, we are dead as well...  
\- L-let me...handle this...  
_I want to do something for my brother too. I then, start to lick all of this white and sticky mess. It's definitely not pee. That have a weird taste._  
_We both let out a sigh before lying down on our bed again._  
_-_...See, Ciel ? I didn't had any asthma attack there !   
\- ....haha ok ok, you're right. I will try to talk to mom and dad about it.   
\- Thanks...  
_I get closer to my brother before falling asleep in his arms._

_..._

\- Don't worry, my precious brother...I will teach you many other things I've seen mom and dad doing...and you will be so proud of yourself....you will never feel like the wrong one anymore.


End file.
